


The DC Halloween Fic or Treat Collection

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Canary, Fic or Treat, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Iris is a badass, Kid Fic, Legends Halloween, Monica Snart, Pranks, Pumpkins, brace yourself Helen is coming, can the metahumans take a chill pill on Halloween, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Various Halloween-themed ficlets for the Arrowverse





	1. Captain Canary Halloween 1 (Costume Party)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a bunch of Halloween ficlets of cutesy stuff. Captain Canary or Westallen are likely to happen in these because I am trash.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Leonard go to the Halloween party at STAR Labs

“Someone looks fancy.”

                Leonard turned around to see Sara standing by the door to their bedroom. She was already in her costume, looking as though she’d walked straight out of the era she’d last worn it in. The clothes she wore, as well as his own, were completely authentic. They’d last worn them in 1929 during a previous mission. Afterwards, they’d hung onto them when Sara made the suggestion that they use them again as Halloween costumes. Looking back now, he had been glad she proposed it.

“Last time you wore that dress,” he drawled. “We were getting shot at by two crime families.”

Sara laughed as she picked up his hat. “I remember. We had to steal one of their trucks to get out. Didn’t even bother to look inside it first.”

“No one complained when we brought it back,” Leonard shrugged. “Not often that you get to bring in Prohibition era moonshine and keep it.”

“Plus, we got to repay Rip for all of the alcohol we’ve taken from him,” Sara added, smiling at the memory. “That was a good mission.”

“We got to go undercover in a mob, so I’d agree.”

She passed the hat he’d worn then back to him. “Ready to go?”

“Never thought I’d say I was,” he sighed, placing it on his head. “But I am.”

                He wasn’t lying about that. There were still days where he couldn’t believe this was his life. He had been a crook for so long that he thought nothing could change him. Leonard Snart had expected to live out his days as a villain until he and Mick had woken up on that rooftop. Now, he was regarded as hero, both for his time on the Waverider and his current work with the team at STAR Labs. The strangest thing of all was that he didn’t mind it, whereas the old Leonard would have done anything except work with heroes. These days, he was happy with his life, his work, his friends, and Sara.

“One more thing first,” Leonard said before he and Sara left their apartment.

Sara turned back to him, looking confused as he reached out his hand to her. She took it, and he spun her back towards him into a kiss.

“We’re going as criminals,” he teased. “Had to steal at least something beforehand.”

She smirked and rolled her eyes. “Crook.”

“Assassin.”

* * *

 

“Bonnie and Clyde,” Rip shook his head at the two of them. Sara was trying not to giggle at the sight of the former Time Master in a Roman centurion’s outfit. “I didn’t think you two were the type for couples’ costumes.”

“Call it an exception,” Leonard remarked as he remembered the first time the couple had been brought up between himself and Sara.

                Rip shrugged in concession and took another sip of his drink. The cortex of STAR Labs was filled with heroes (even though some still refused to call themselves that) from Star, Central, and National Cities, all who were in some kind of costume. Somehow, Cisco’s idea for a Halloween party had taken off with everyone. Originally, it was going to be a simple celebration for Team Legends finally succeeding in saving Miranda and Jonas. However, during the planning process that occurred while Rip’s wife and son were recovering, Cisco had learned that Jonas had never celebrated Halloween. He had been shocked with this information, and decided to add a festive twist to the celebration. So a Halloween party was create with the requirement of costumes, although you could not show up in your own suit (a fact that had to be told to Oliver Queen multiple times).

“So how’s your family holding up?” Sara asked as Jonas ran past them, followed shortly by a giggling Sara Diggle.

“We’re all happy to be back together and alive,” Rip admitted, looking over at Miranda conversing with Alex Danvers with a soft smile. “When you get someone back, you realize again how much you’ve missed them.”

Leonard nodded. The Waverider’s captain wasn’t wrong there.

                Suddenly, Sara covered her mouth with her hand, stifling laughter. Leonard followed her gaze to the entrance of the cortex. Barry and Iris had just arrived to the party now. The journalist was dressed up in white leather to imitate the White Canary suit, and held a makeshift staff painted silver in her hand. Barry, on the other hand, caused Leonard to shake his head. The speedster wore a hooded parka and carried a mock cold gun.

Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen had come as White Canary and Captain Cold.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Leonard sighed with a shake of his head.

Rip chuckled. “Given your status as heroes now in Central City, I wouldn’t be surprised if you see a few White Canaries and Captain Colds running around on October 31 each year amongst all the costumes."

The former criminal shook his head at that.

That year, Rip was proven correct in his prediction.

 


	2. Westallen Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets off work earlier than he expected and tries to surprise his family.
> 
> Things do not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from doing a Westallen fall meme. I had to write a fic as a result.

                When Halloween rolled around every year, Barry and Iris had a system of staying at home and watching all varieties of Halloween movies, interrupted only by tricker treaters. After the twins came along, they started to join the other parents that took their children out on October 31. Almost every year, they were always able to take Don and Dawn out in their costumes and slowly get on sugar highs while Barry took the night off from being the Flash.

                The year the twins were six, Barry found himself working late on Halloween night. Things had gotten messy with a case, and time was running out on catching the culprit. He had to stay behind at the station, and had phoned home to tell his family about the situation. It made him feel awful that he was going to have to miss out on the night with his family. Iris had reassured him there would be many more, but it wouldn’t be the same knowing he’d missed out on a Halloween with his wife and kids.

                Time ticked by, and Barry was able to fortunately wrap up his work sooner than he expected. Pleased that he could go home and get to his family, Barry grabbed the mask he had bought earlier when he thought he would have made it back in time and ran back home. Iris and the twins were gone already, but he could still catch them. Barry slipped on the mask, which was shaped like a devil’s head, and made his way down the streets. Finally, he came across Iris herding the twins down the street two blocks from their house.

                In retrospect, it was a terrible idea. Somehow at the time, Barry thought it would be fun to surprise Iris and the kids. When he and Iris had been younger, they played that game often. One of them would always end up scaring the other with their costume, although they always felt bad afterwards and ended up giving the one who was scared extra candy. Now that they were older, they didn’t do it so much anymore, but it might be a good way to surprise them.

Quietly and quickly, Barry crept up behind Iris as the twins skipped ahead down the sidewalk and tapped her shoulder. “Boo!”

Iris whirled around and screeched. The screams of the twins followed hers. Barry could hear the terror in his wife’s yell, and it distracted him. It was probably why he didn’t see her fist flying until it hit him in the noise. With a yelp, he stumbled back and clutched his face.

“Get the hell away from me and my kids!” she shouted before pushing him back.

“It’s me!” Barry moaned, scrambling to pull the mask off. “Iris, it’s me!”

Iris’s expression changed from anger to surprise as she saw who she had just punched. “Barry?”

“Hi, honey,” he mumbled, bringing a hand to his nose. It came away with blood.

“Oh my god,” Iris apologized, covering her mouth. “Oh jeez, Barry, why did you sneak up on me? I thought you were working?”

“Finished earlier and I thought I’d surprise you,” Barry replied. “Guess I owe you half my candy.”

“I don’t know,” Iris said, approaching him. “I clocked you pretty good. How did you not move out of the way?”

“You screamed, and it caught me off guard,” Barry explained. “I didn’t think I scared you that bad. It was a bad idea on my part.”

“Yeah,” Iris nodded. “With the way our lives are, I get enough scares from you on a weekly basis.”

“Risks of the job. Iris, I’m sorry.”

She smiled. “Me too. Your nose is still bleeding though.”

“It’ll be fine,” he assured her. “It’ll heal by morning.”

“Daddy?” Don’s timid voice came from behind Iris. “Are you okay?”

“He’s bleeding,” Dawn chimed in. “The last time I was bleeding, I fell out of the tree in the backyard and you and Monica had to go get Mommy and Daddy.”

Barry reddened a little. “I wasn’t being very smart. Sneaking up on all of you was a bad idea.”

“Mommy was like Aunt Sara when the bad man tried to grab us at the carnival this summer,” Dawn said excitedly.

Iris grinned smugly. “Hear that? I’m like Sara.”

“Well, I already knew you were a badass,” Barry whispered quietly to her. “Part of why I love you.”

She grinned and kissed him. “Think you can put up with a few more stops with us before going back and getting some ice for your face.”

“I can manage,” Barry nodded. “Although maybe I should put on the mask so the neighbors don’t ask questions.”

“Especially Helen,” Iris shuddered. “We’re definitely not stopping at that witch’s house.”

“Never ever,” Barry agreed. “The less we have to see her, the better I feel.”

“Same here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, Helen is the neighbor that a group of Captain Canary shippers created that is the utter ban of CC and Westallen's existences. She'd going to get a fic in Tales of the Crook and the Assassin at some point down the road.


	3. Captain Canary Halloween 2 (Meeting Supergirl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara, Leonard, and their daughter go out to trick or treat. Supergirl decides to make an appearance when a metahuman makes an attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after I wrote a prompt where Sara and Leonard's daughter proclaims her favorite hero to be Supergirl, the Legends Crew wanted to do a little more with it. So this came into existence.

“Think tonight will be crazy?” Sara asked as Leonard passed her another plate to dry.

He shrugged. “I don’t think so. Any lowlifes that are still around are too nervous to get caught by the Flash or Vibe or any of the other heroes tonight. Especially since Supergirl was spotted around town a few days ago.”

“I’m glad Kara’s here,” Sara said, rubbing the plate dry. “She’s fun. It’s like having another Barry around.”

He caught sight of her teasing grin and shook his head. “If anything, you don’t need to worry about any robberies or incidents on Halloween. The thing we need to worry about is someone’s upcoming sugar rush.”

“It’s a bird!” a voice suddenly rang out in the house.

Sara frowned as she finished drying the last dish. Leonard looked over at her.

“Here we go again,” Sara groaned as they ran toward the living room.

“It’s a plane! It’s-”

“A bad idea, Monica,” Leonard interrupted as Sara grabbed their daughter before she could jump off the top of the bookshelf to the couch. “Monica-”

“Daddy!” the costumed girl whined as her mother set her on the ground.

“I’m sorry, _Supergirl_ ,” he sighed, earning a beaming smile from her. “We talked about this. No jumping off the furniture.”

Monica nodded guiltily, playing with the sides of her red cape. Ever since she had decided she was going to be Supergirl (her favorite hero) for Halloween, she’d been all too eager to put on her costume. She was in awe of heroes as any other child her age, although most of her classmates were fans of the Flash while she chose to look up to the girl of steel. Truthfully, both Leonard and Sara were proud that she chose to look up to Kara. Barry had once jokingly whined about it until Leonard shot back a reply about creating a timeline where such happened.

“We’re only telling you this because we don’t want you to get hurt,” Sara assured their daughter. “If you get hurt, that means we can’t go trick or treating.”

“Okie dokie,” she murmured before twirling around in a circle and smiling up at them. “Can we go out now?”

Leonard nodded. “Just a few more minutes. How about you get your bucket and shoes while Mommy and I get our costumes on?”

“You’re grown-ups!” Monica called as she ran off to get the mentioned items. “You don’t need to dress up in a costume!”

When she was out of earshot, Leonard turned to Sara with a smirk. “Think we can get her to tell Barry or Oliver that?”

Sara couldn’t help but snort. “Says the man whose first reaction to finding the Flash was to get a parka and cold gun to be a stereotypical villain.”

“Touché.”

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Leonard was cursing himself for thinking there would be no metahumans causing trouble. Hell, the worst thing he had expected for tonight was to run into Helen and have her force Sara and himself into a conversation with her. At least they didn’t live next door to the Devil Lady, as Iris had once nicknamed her. Still, the world would be a better place if something were to happen that would leave Helen somewhere remote.

Honestly, he still would take a metahuman over Helen any day. Even if this one kept causing things to explode.

“So much for a normal Halloween,” he shouted to Sara as they pulled Monica over to the bushes as a fire hydrant started to spray water everywhere.

“We’re never normal,” she replied with a laugh before flicking out her batons that she had brought along. “Monica, stay here in the bushes.”

The little girl nodded vigorously and hunkered low. Sara and Leonard stood up, prepared to face the metahuman attacking the neighborhood. When they facing away from Monica, they assumed their identities of Captain Cold and the White Canary, thankful they had decided to wear their gear tonight as their “costumes”. Leonard pulled up his hood and lowered his goggles before pulling out the cold gun. Sara placed on her White Canary mask she had gotten from Cisco when she started defending Central City.

“Let’s go,” she said before running forward.

They fought the meta as best they could, preventing him from destroying homes and trying to rob them. Both had to be careful to dodge shrapnel and debris that came from the explosions that were occurring. One happened close near Leonard, and somehow became a fireball. He heard Sara scream out his name as the heat grew warmer and he threw up his arm in a reflexive action. Then something dropped down out of the sky in front of him, shielding him from the blast.

When it died out, Kara Danvers straightened up and smiled cheerfully at him. “Not the kind of heatwave you’re used to, huh?”

Leonard shook his head at the joke. Sometimes, Kara was just as bad as Barry. “Came to help out?”

Kara nodded. “Cisco told me something was happening. He didn’t know you guys were covering it too.”

“Supergirl!” Sara grinned over at Kara before a manhole cover burst upward. “Great timing!”

“Oh, yeah, bad guy,” the alien nodded before flying forward to grab the manhole cover from hitting a father leading his daughter away from the ongoing fight. Swinging it around like a discus, Kara hit the metahuman right in the chest with it. It knocked him back against a car that he hadn’t managed to explode yet, and he didn’t get back up.

“Nice shot,” Leonard nodded as he approached Sara as Kara descended down to the ground toward them.

“Thanks,” Kara blushed a little. “Never really did sports in school. I wanted to, but I didn’t want to overdo it and set school records.”

Both nodded. Before they could ask Kara anything else, there was a thud behind them. Sara and Leoanrd turned around to see Monica standing on the sidewalk in her Supergirl costume, bucket of candy on the pavement and mouth in an ‘o’.

“Supergirl,” she whispered, looking awestruck.

Leonard smirked over at Kara. “We told you that she said you were her favorite superhero, didn’t we?”

“She tried to ‘fly’ off the bookshelf earlier,” Sara added. “You’ve got a big fan right there.”

“Mommy, you and Daddy know Supergirl?” the little girl asked.

“They do,” Kara said, stepping forward and bending down beside Monica. “Your name’s Monica, right?”

Monica nodded, fidgeting with her cape a little bit. “Yeah.”

“I like your costume,” the girl of steel continued. “It’s really cute.”

“I like yours,” the daughter of the former crook and the assassin giggled. “Supergirl, you’re really cool.”

“You seem pretty cool yourself.”

That comment made Monica’s smile grow even larger. “When I grow up, I wanna be like you.”

“Like a hero?” Kara asked, earning a nod from Monica. “Your parents know some pretty cool heroes. I wouldn’t be surprised if you turned out one too. But not all heroes wear capes, you know. You can do so many incredible things and still be a hero to someone.”

“Really?”

“Really really.” Kara put a hand to her ear before nodding. “I have to go now. Someone else is causing trouble in the city. It was nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Supergirl.”

Kara turned back to Sara and Leonard. “See you around.”

They watched as she flew off into the night sky. When they took their eyes off, Monica was still gaping up at it. Leonard approached her and picked up her bucket.

“So that was Supergirl,” he said as Monica took it from him. “What’d you think?”

“She’s amazing,” his daughter sighed happily. “She knew my name too!”

“She did, didn’t she?” Sara said as they started to walk down the sidewalk back to their house.

“Daddy, who’s your favorite hero?”

Leonard smiled over at Sara. “Your mom.”

Sara shook her head as her own smile spread across her face.

“Mommy, who’s your favorite hero?” Monica inquired, turning the question to her.

“Your dad,” Sara answered as Leonard scoffed. “Even if he doesn’t see it.”

Their daughter nodded before skipping forward.

“So when did I become your hero?” Leonard asked Sara as they watched the red-caped figure run forward and leap over a crack in the concrete.

“When you sacrificed yourself for the team,” she replied. “How about me?”

“1975, St. Roch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


	4. Martin x Clarissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steampunk-archer asked: Halloween fest prompt! Martin, Clarissa and lily doing fun fall stuff.. like taking leaves and then jumping in the pile or decorating the waverider for Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that for October, I would be doing Halloween/Fall themed prompts for the month. When I got this, I basically made a fluff bomb of a flashback.

_1993_

“How about this one?” Clarissa pointed to one of the pumpkins lined up along the hay bales. It was perfectly round with plenty of room for a face to be carved on it.

Lily shook her head. “No.”

“Are you sure?” Martin said, picking it up. “I bet there’s a lot of seeds in it.”

The little girl shook her head again. Her pigtails swung from side to side. “Nope.”

Martin sighed as he put it back down. He and Clarissa had already picked out the pumpkins that they would be carving. This year, Lily had pleaded them to let her pick out her own pumpkin during the entire drive to the pumpkin patch. They had agreed that she could select one and draw the face she wanted on it, but Martin would be doing the carving. His five year old had been disappointed by that, but accepted the terms.

“How long until the hay ride leaves?” Lily asked.

“Ten minutes,” Clarissa reminded them. “So we need to have one for you by then.”

“Okay, Mommy!” Lily nodded before taking off down the row.

Martin smiled as his daughter zigzagged through the pumpkin patch. Sometimes, he still couldn’t believe he had been afraid to become a father. It was moments like these that made him and Clarissa grateful they’d changed their minds about children.

Beside him, Clarissa smiled as Lily inspected a new group of pumpkins. “She’s like you about this.”

“What do you mean?” Martin frowned.

“It has to be just right,” she imitated with her grin growing, gesturing with her hands like he did whenever he was teaching a class. “No dents, no spots or blemishes. It has to be somewhere.”

She was right. He did have a tendency to value perfection in the pumpkins. There was already one they’d found that fit perfectly to those standards, but the one Clarissa had offered to Lily moments before had been just as good. It had him wondering what she valued in a pumpkin.

“Mommy, Daddy!” Lily shrieked, jumping up and down. “I found one.”

They walked over to where she was beaming up at them. “I like this one.”

The pumpkin was lopsided. One part of it was flat from where it had grown on the ground. The top part of it was brownish and the rest of it was orange with some slight yellow on the flat part. It certainly didn’t look pretty, but Lily seemed to see something in it.

Martin tilted his head to the side. “Are you certain, Lily?”

“Uh-huh,” Lily beamed. “It’s perfect”

Clarissa studied the pumpkin. “You’re okay with this flat part?”

“Yeah. It’s like Frankenstein’s face!”

That made Martin smirk a little as he bent down next to Lily. “You’re sure this is the one and not the one we were looking at before.”

Lily patted the top of it. “Yeah.”

Martin stood back up with a shake of his head. “Guess we’re bringing Frankenpumpkin home.”

“Yay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love
> 
> If you have any Halloween prompts for ships, put them in the comments or drop them in my ask box on tumblr (@agentmarymargaretskitz). Find the 'halloween fest' tag for more fics and prompts that you can give.


	5. Next Generation- The Salem Witch Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> supersayianhero asked: Could you do a fallprompt of the next-generation accidentally getting stuck in Salem during the trials. I recall this is where sara was scattered to so that would be funny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got a chance to write a next gen fic again! Woohoo!
> 
> Featuring Monica Snart (CC daughter), Dawn Allen (Westallen daughter), and Rachel Ervin (Rocket in the DC Universe).

“This sucks,” Raquel Ervin sighed from her cell.

“Believe me,” Monica Snart snapped across from her where she sat in her own cell. “I get it.”

“Well, it is because of you and Marie that we’re here.”

Monica groaned and sunk her head into her hands. When she’d seen that sick lady with her baby, she wouldn’t let herself stand aside and do nothing. So she and Marie fabricated a cure to the illness she was suffering from. Unfortunately, the sudden recovery of the woman had the whole town suspecting her of witchcraft. Raquel had tried to help out, but it only lead to her being accused of a witch too.

Now, they were crammed in cells to await trial. Monica knew her mother had been stranded in this time period once before, but she couldn’t remember when exactly. She’d nearly been hung as a witch then, but had been bailed out by the Legends of her time making an entrance to pick her up. Hopefully Monica’s own team could come through for her now.

“Do you think that Marie has gotten back to them yet?” she asked.

“Maybe?” Raquel’s voice sounded hesitant. “They’re going to need a good way to break us out of here.”

“They will,” Monica assured her teammate. “We just need to be patient.”

A whoosh came from outside her cell. “Not for much longer.”

Monica scrambled to her feet to see a familiar face outside her door. “Dawn!”

The speedster grinned triumphantly as she dangled a ring with keys. “Need a little jailbreak?”

“Yes,” Raquel was on her feet now too. “Get us outta here.”

Dawn unlocked both of the cells to let the girls out. Once she was free, Monica hugged the girl who was practically her sister. She had never been so thankful for Dawn than she was right now.

“I owe you so much,” Raquel whispered as they crept out of the jailhouse. “I was not ready to hang.”

“Hey, none of the others on the ship wanted to see you go down like that either,” Dawn replied in her own hushed whisper. “By the way, I’ve got your belt back on the ship.”

“Yes,” Raquel moaned. “I’m never leaving that baby behind again. Screw standing out and no future tech. It coulda gotten us out of that jam earlier.”

Monica chuckled as they made their way out of the village and through the woods. As they passed by the first few trees, she felt something in the air. There was some kind of temporal energy rippling nearby. It had just started now. Quickly, she grabbed the other two girls and pulled them behind a bush.

“Hey!” Dawn whined. “What are you-”

Monica clapped a hand over her mouth and peered above over the bush. The temporal energy grew stronger until a green light filled a space for a moment. When it was gone, a blonde woman was sitting up on the ground. She looked around in confusion before huffing.

“Dammit, Rip.”

Monica’s eyes widened at the sight of her mother. Raquel’s jaw dropped and Dawn started to point. The former grabbed her hand before pulling her back into the cover of the bushes. Monica felt a hand clench her sleeve and yank her down too. They waited for Sara Lance to pick herself up and wander out of sight before moving from their spot.

“Well,” Raquel said. “That was unexpected.”

Monica nodded. “Yep.”

“Perks of being a legacy,” Dawn smirked. “Shall we return to the ship.”

“Yes, let’s do that.”


	6. Captain Canary + Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: CC sweater weather?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little thing I wrote in procrastination for studying.

As Sara entered the room, she noticed Leonard’s eyebrows go up a little as he recognized the garment. “Is that my sweater?”

“Yep,” Sara nodded, popping the ‘p’. “You don’t mind, do you?”

He shook his head. “Just figured you’d go to Gideon in cases like these.”

“She’s offline and in her avatar, remember? Rip said that he’d take her to that festival we’re going too.”

Leonard smirked a little. “Of course he did. Have either of them ever been to one of these before?”

“Probably not,” Sara shrugged. “I’m sure they’ll have fun though. And so will we.”

“I hope so, considering this is our first break in months,” he said, stepping forward to come in front of her. “Just a warning, if anything does come up, I will be retreating because we earned this.”

“You’d mutiny against your captain?” she teased as they started to walk to the cargo bay. “Here I thought you were more loyal to me than you were for Rip.”

“I am loyal to you. That being said, if we are attacked, I would make sure the two of us got out first with Mick.”

“Aw, so I’m a priority.”

“You’re someone I love,” Leonard answered as they stepped off the ship and onto the grass. “So yes, a priority.”

“Just no self-sacrificial crap,” Sara muttered, leaves crunching under her boots. “So what do you want to do first at the festival?”

“Well,” he mused. “I hear they have quite the corn maze.”

“Oh yeah?” Sara smiled. “How fast could you get through that?”

“Offering a challenge, assassin?”

“It can’t be too hard, crook.”

Leonard smirked. “I’ll try not to get us into too many dead ends.”

“If you do, I won’t be complaining.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/prompts=Love


	7. Earth-4 Foxfire- “I’m having a bonfire tonight. Wanna come?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> “I’m having a bonfire tonight. Wanna come?” for Vixenwave, please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like stepping into E4 for this one where Mick headed STAR Labs and Amaya was in charge of Mercury Labs. Just to get my juices flowing again for this universe.

Mick Rory watched through the glass of the room as Sara marked down the results of the tests she’d run on Amaya. The head of Mercury Labs herself was seated on the bed, hands in her lap. For all she’d been through in the past few days, she was taking it remarkably well. Mick knew he’d been a mess for the first few days when his pyrokinesis had started to develop. Then again, what Amaya had was a lot different.

“You should talk to her.”

Mick turned around to see Leonard standing behind him. He had changed back into his civilian clothes now.

“I thought you were busy with the Time Wraith?” Mick asked. “Or did you and Lisa get that sorted out.”

“It’s back in the Speed Force,” his friend confirmed. “Hopefully it stays there.”

“Good,” Mick nodded. “As long as Amaya’s safe from it.”

Leonard smirked. “You care a lot about her, don’t you?”

Mick sighed. “We work well together. I’ve got a lotta respect for her.”

“You should invite her to the get-together tonight,” Leonard suggested.

As soon as he opened his mouth to protest, Leonard continued his spiel. “I know, I know, you’re fellow scientists who had rival companies at one point before the accelerator exploded. But I’ve seen you work together before. Yesterday, you were there with her when she was struggling with her powers. There’s something between you two, but you guys are too afraid of it.”

“So what are you getting at?”

“Remember when you pushed me to tell Sara how I felt about her?” 

Mick nodded. “You two had your heads so far up I was convinced you were blind.”

“Well, think of this as me pushing you to take the first step with Amaya,” Leonard nodded at where the woman in question was now rising from the bed. “Go. Grab the chance.”

Amays stepped out of the room she’d been in with Sara. Mick took a deep breath and walked over to her. She visibly relaxed as he came to stand beside her. The totem around her neck glinted briefly as she turned towards him.

“So Sara says I’m all clear to go,” she told him. “My vitals are back to normal now. It seems that using the totem is what causes them to change.”

“Glad to hear it,” Mick said sincerely. “I was worried we wouldn’t succeed this time.”

“I wasn’t. I had faith in you. And the Flash.”

He chuckled a little. “Good news is that the Time Wraith is gone. It’s been sent back to the place it crawled out of.”

“Could it come back?” she asked.

“We don’t know,” Mick admitted. “The Speed Force is pretty uncharted territory for all of us. I’ve tried to map out what I could from Leonard and Lisa, but there’s still holes.”

“If you need an extra brain on the matter, I’d be happy to help,” Amaya offered. “After all, you saved my life from the wraith. I’m willing to do anything to figure out its origins.”

“I’ll remember that,” Mick nodded, glad to hear that she was willing to still work with him after her encounter with Team Flash. “There’s something else too.”

“Should I be concerned?’

“Nah,” he shook his head. “I’m having a bonfire tonight. Wanna come?”

Amaya tilted her head. “Is there an occasion or something?”

“Just a get together,” Mick explained. “Team Flash members are there or anyone who knows about this set up. That includes you now, if you want.”

The scientist nodded. “I think I’d like that.”

Mick could feel his spirits lifting at her answer. “Great. We’re all gonna head over there in an hour or so if you want to stick around.”

“I’d love to,” Amaya replied. “If you want, we can take a look at your Speed Force layout and see what new holes we can fit in until we have to go.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	8. Martin/Clarissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steampunk-archer said: I need a ficlet with Martin saying this: “I’m decorating the house as terrifying as possible to scare away trick-or-treaters. More candy for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small flashback I scribbled out yesterday.

Clarissa watched from the front steps as her husband worked to hang the fake cobwebs along the porch. “I didn’t know we were going all out for Halloween.”

“Well, this year will be different,” Martin replied. “I’m decorating the house as terrifying as possible to scare away trick-or-treaters. More candy for me.”

“I thought you loved when the kids came by,” Clarissa crossed her arms.

“We aren’t getting egged though this year.”

She shook her head. “That was one time, and only two of them hit the house.”

He huffed at that. “Better safe than sorry.”

“So there’s nothing else motivating this?”

“No, dear.”

Martin was many things, but a good liar was not one of them.

“It wouldn’t have anything to do with the boy Lily’s partnered with for that history project, would it?” she asked. “After all, she did invite him to come with her and her friends when they go out to trick-or-treat.”

Part of the cobwebs tore too much as Martin pulled it too hard. “No.”

“Phil is a very nice boy,” Clarissa told her as she walked over to face him. “He and Lily are friends. Nothing more.”

“I hope so,” Martin grumbled. “Lily’s only nine. She doesn’t need a boyfriend now.”

“I don’t want a boyfriend,” Lily said as she came out the front door to join her parents.

“That’s my girl,” Martin said proudly.

Clarissa shook her head and looked over at her daughter. “How are the cookies looking?”

“Oh yeah,” Lily glanced back inside. “The timer has a few minutes to go.”

“We’ll get them out as soon as it-”

“But I turned up the oven temperature,” her daughter mumbled. “They burned.”

Clarissa’s eyes widened. “Lily, why did you do that?”

“I was trying to see if I could get them baked faster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
